clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper (sometimes known as RH (Rockhopper abbreviated) or Captain Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate and a sailor who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island with his ship, known as the the Migrator. He is one of the mascots of Club Penguin. He is always accompanied by his Red Puffle, Yarr. His ship is only docked at the Beach on special Club Penguin parties or events. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island and other places. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. The catalog includes items such as pirate hats like the Puffle Bandana, telescopes, backgrounds, furniture, and other items. Penguins can sometimes see him in random places in random servers whenever he docks at the Beach on Club Penguin Island. You can also get to earn the Rockhopper stamp for being in the same room as him. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking the "Box Icon" icon on his Player Card. The free gift he gave was an Eyepatch before 2007. Since 2007, his free gift would be a giveaway background with his autograph. He and Aunt Arctic tie as the 3rd Mascot you can add to your buddy list. List of Places Explored by Rockhopper History Original Idea The idea of Rockhopper first came about when Pirate, a Club Penguin moderator, had first started working at Club Penguin. He suggested that Club Penguin have a pirate, due to them wanting to add something more exciting to the Lighthouse (which at the time was closed). Other staff members seemed to like this idea, and they soon began wondering what the pirate would look like. One of the first concepts for him was a parrot. During the process of figuring out what the pirate would look like, Lance Priebe (rsnail) walked by Pirate's desk, on which a figure of a pirate penguin he had sculpted stood, and said, "Why don't we make the pirate look like that?". The idea for Rockhopper's appearance was then finalized: he would be a red penguin with a black hat and a black beard.The Spoiler Alert: Episode 17 First Appearance He first left Club Penguin Island on March 8, 2005. Long before Club Penguin was officially formed. Rockhopper finished building his ship, and started traveling and exploring outside the Club Penguin Island. During his adventure, he found Yarr and a lot of treasure in an island which he found, and called it Rockhopper Island. A year after he began his adventure, Rockhopper got lost and saw a faint light coming from a Lighthouse in the distance. Rockhopper then firstly came back to Club Penguin on October 13, 2006 and he was officially the first mascot in Club Penguin. He played some games, visited the Lighthouse, and danced at the Night Club. Red Puffles Rockhopper discovered a new Puffle, the Red Puffle. He then introduced the Red Puffles to Club Penguin Island so that everybody, even non-members could adopt them. He found the red puffles on Rockhopper Island. Books Rockhopper wrote a book called Rockhopper and the Stowaway. Players can read this book in the library located in the Book room. Bambadee was introduced to everyone from this book. New Room Rockhopper came to the Beach on April 27, 2007. He introduced a new room called "Ship Hold", where different items were sold. Mysterious Boxes Rockhopper placed some boxes inside the Lighthouse on September 2007 and didn't give any hint or clue of what was inside them. However, some penguins accidentally broke into one of the boxes and discovered that Rockhopper was preparing for a massive carnival called the Fall Fair 2007. Strangely, when the party started, Rockhopper wasn't there. Save The Migrator Project Rockhopper was spotted on January 17, 2008, and it appeared that the Migrator was hit by an Iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the Beach. On Friday February 1, 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the Beach with a sign that said, "Save the Migrator." It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Those who finished the game were rewarded with a Golden Wheel Pin. The boat was periodically changed depending on the status of the ship. At the start of February, there was just a toolbox. Over time, more tools appeared and parts of the Migrator were scattered around the Beach. On March 28, when the ship was complete (but still very dirty), a sink appeared at the booth. When the ship was completed, Gary the Gadget Guy brought his new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000, to the Beach to call Rockhopper. You could see him coming in his rowboat toward Club Penguin Island through the telescope in the Beacon. Rockhopper rewarded the penguins by giving us the Rockhopper's Key Pin so that penguins could enter his Captain's Quarters. Before Rockhopper released his key to the public, there was a rumor that the key did not exist. However, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!" However, a picture shows him taking it out of his beard. Rockhopper hid the key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find on April 28, 2008. The key can be obtained from The Journal of Captain Rockhopper book in the library located in the Book Room. The key is considered a pin. Another New Room Rockhopper and Yarr celebrated a party on April 25, 2008, where they opened the Crow's Nest. Rockhopper is also afraid of heights, which is why he doesn't go there often. 2008 Summer Events *The Migrator could be seen through the telescope, sailing back to the Island on June 2008. *Rockhopper's ship was docked beside the Lighthouse, where he brought new items and a Stuffed Parrot as a free item on June 27, 2008. *On August 2008, he returned again to Club Penguin. *There was a paper boat hunt, each part containing a piece of the Ship Igloo blueprint, to make a background. *He designed a new Pirate Ship Igloo. Talk Like A Pirate Day Rockhopper requested in the Club Penguin Times on September 18, 2008 for penguins to dress up and talk like pirates on the following day. This event is based on 'International Talk Like A Pirate Day', an event in the USA which has occurred every year on September 19 since 1996. After Puffle Party 2009 Rockhopper was spotted with Yarr waddling around for the first time, after the Puffle Party 2009. Walt Disney World Resort Costume Character Appearance *In April 2009, Disney announced on the What's New Blog that Rockhopper would make an in-person appearance at Walt Disney World's Resort (in Orlando, Florida) between April 30 and May 13. He gave a new background with a light blue penguin in it. *Rockhopper appeared with a light blue penguin there. The penguin might be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet. The Fair 2009 Rockhopper was spotted in the telescope on August 27, 2009, before The Fair 2009. Rockhopper arrived to the Island during The Fair 2009 where he was spotted waddling around Club Penguin Island. He set up the Great Puffle Circus (members-only room) and hired some puffle trainers for the Circus. Holiday Party 2009 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin Island during the Holiday Party 2009. His ship held a Coins for Change event, where players could donate coins in the Captain's Quarters. Yarr Missing Rockhopper arrived to Club Penguin Island on March 2010 and announced that his favorite red puffle, Yarr, was missing. During his visit, if a player found Rockhopper, he would take them on an adventure to find his puffle. After searching for Yarr for a while and finally finding him, players got a reward in the form of a new room for everyone to enter, the Cave Mine. This was the place where Yarr had been all that time. Island Adventure Party 2010 On June 20, Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin Island during the Island Adventure Party 2010, but he arrived late. The Fair 2010 Rockhopper arrived during The Fair 2010, where he brought a new background. In the background, he stood to the right side of his ship with Yarr on the left. Holiday Party 2010 Rockhopper arrived to the Island during the Holiday Party 2010 party, where he was spotted waddling around with Yarr. He brought a new Rockhopper Background with him. He also brought Coins for Change. Island Adventure Party 2011 Rockhopper was also spotted in this event waddling around, where penguins helped him find the missing Cream Soda barrels as part of the Cream Soda Scavenger Hunt. The Fair 2011 Rockhopper arrived to the Island during The Fair 2011, where he was spotted waddling around the Island. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Times, Issue 307 that Rockhopper would make an appearance. Holiday Party 2011 During the Holiday Party 2011, Rockhopper could be met like Aunt Arctic on Club Penguin Island. Once penguins meet him, they got the Rockhopper Background and his stamp. Rockhopper's Quest Rockhopper arrived to Club Penguin Island on the February 16, 2012, to hold a quest. But he wasn't meetable or held a quest until the Rockhopper's Quest had arrived, where he was meetable and held a quest for Penguins. Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Rockhopper discovered a Temple of Fruit on Innocent Island, a tropical island, and made friends with its residents, the Innocent Gang. He brought the temple to Club Penguin Island. He arrived on August 23, 2013. Soon after, Rockhopper discovered that the totem was cursed. He carries the dozens of fruit on his ship to share with penguins on Club Penguin Island. They celebrated like only penguins can... with a brand new and improved fruit-themed Adventure Party! But first, penguins had to destroy the Cursed Volcano before it erupted! Eventually, Big-Big Kahuna was destroyed, and Rockhopper brought it back to Innocent Island. Holiday Party 2012 Rockhopper has come to Club Penguin on the party. He could be met on the party and get his stamp and background. This was a special time because he played Treasure Hunt with penguins. He helped raise coins for Coins for Change at the Bakery using the Magic Cookie Recipe. Long Awaited Return Rockhopper arrives back on the island on September 12, 2013, and stays for one week only. He gives Gary a Magical Book (which ends up being used at the Medieval Party 2013), and gives Rookie a Spectral Sweets Catalog. a This is the first time he is shown in the new penguin artwork style and has a body item, a coat. Holiday Party 2013 Rockhopper is returning after his September visit for the Coins For Change drive. He suggested the donation to Aunt Arctic to what to do with Herbert's stolen coins. His first sighting was on the Beacon Telescope on December 5, 2013. On December 12, his ship came closer in its holiday design. Also, it is loaded down by railroad tracks. On December 19, Rockhopper came to the island with railroad tracks and a new in-game sprite. Bringing the Orange Tabby Cat and Blue Border Collie As revealed in The Spoiler Alert, he came back to the island on April 10, 2014. Rockhopper came because the Orange Tabby Cat and Blue Border Collie were stowaways on the Migrator, so he proposed to bring them to the island for the Puffle Party 2014. He states that they had been eating all the stinky cheese on board, so he refilled his stock of Stinky Cheese. In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series *Rockhopper is seen watching a movie at The Stage in Best Seat In The House. *He appears again on the Night Club Rooftop with Yarr in The Party Starts Now. *He is the main character in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, where he fights the Giant Squid. *He appears in Anchors Aweigh. Rockhopper's Stamps Here is the list of confirmed stamps Rockhopper has: *Characters: Aunt Arctic stamp *Party: Snack Shack stamp, Happy Room stamp, Volunteer stamp *Activities: Clock Target stamp, Underground stamp, 183 days! stamp, 365 days! Stamp, Fort Battle stamp Trivia *Rockhopper's favorite Club Penguin game is Mancala, and his favorite food is Stinky Cheese and pineapples. *Rockhopper is the mascot who has visited the most times, hence the stamp you get for meeting him being a medium stamp. *Rockhopper sometimes had a Coins For Change 2012 pin on his Player Card during the Holiday Party 2012. *Rockhopper had his own igloo, but it melted a long time ago. Now the Migrator is his home. *One time Rockhopper saved Christmas by helping Santa Claus. He told a story about this in the Holiday Party 2009. *In one of Rockhopper's stories he says he is going up to the Crow's Nest even though he is scared of heights. Rockhopper also visits the Migrator's Crow's Nest in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid. *Rockhopper has given out more backgrounds than any other mascot. *He is the second mascot to appear in a Club Penguin Animated Short. *According to one of the comics, Rockhopper likes to eat stinky cheese. His liking for stinky cheese is also shown in issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times, when asked what does Rockhopper Island looks like, he replied that "...I think there will be a stinky cheese restaurant too..." *According to Issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper likes to eat Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert P. Bear. *Rockhopper and Sensei are the only penguins to have real eyebrows. *According to the Yearbook 2011-2012, he is most likely to style his beard in the shape of a pineapple. *Rockhopper also owns an old-model camera. It can be seen in the Captain's Quarters. *Rockhopper appeared as a big penguin when in the Bakery at the Holiday Party 2012 while all other penguins appeared smaller than him. This was because he had a special cookie to keep him that size, as he was the leader, while all other penguins were magically turned into 'elves'. *Rockhopper has a quad-locked password, which means you have to enter four different passwords to access his account. You would also have to be using the IP address or, simply put, the computer of Disney Interactive Studios employees. **It was recently confirmed that Rockhopper (along with all the mascots and moderators) is banned indefinitely until someone with authorization logs in it. *He's named after the Rockhopper penguin, known for their bushy eyebrows (a characteristic shared by the Captain himself). *Rockhopper visited on September 12, 2013 for one week, to give Gary the Gadget Guy some potions and a Magical Book for the Medieval Party 2013. It was his first appearance in nine months, since the Holiday Party 2012. This is also the first time since 2010 that he did not visit for a party. **The reason Rockhopper was gone for so long was because he was trapped in a squall that set the Migrator far out into the sea.Club Penguin Times Issue #412 *Rockhopper got his coat when he came across a dark cave deep into a mountain on a mysterious new land. He only took the coat and left all the other treasures that was there behind because his ship was getting kind of full. *There was a glitch where if you clicked Rockhopper on your friends list, he would still have his player card from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *He used to come to Club Penguin whenever he saw fireworks (from the Flare Flinger 3000). *Usually he is the organizer of Fairs, but for the Fair 2014, Aunt Arctic said that he is too busy searching for treasure, so Rookie took over. *Rockhopper doesn't trust any boat that doesn't have sails, Not since he took a ride on Gary's rocket boat.Club Penguin Times Issue #456 Gallery See also *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp *Mascots (disambiguation) References nl:Rockhopper * Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper Category:Penguins Category:Parties Category:Meetable Character Category:The Migrator Category:Homepage Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:Adventure Party Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014